1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel silicone antifoams, their preparation and use in the prevention of foam formations and the suppression of existing foam in liquid mediums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foaming may occur in many industrial processes, such as those in the chemical, food preparation or petroleum industries causing overflow of liquid-containing vessels. This can lead to clogging of overflow lines and relief valves. Furthermore, operating personnel may be exposed to hazardous liquids and vapors. Even when confined to the vessel, foams occupy volume and thereby subtract from its productive capacity.
Specific examples of foaming problems include aqueous processes, such as paper making, wood pulping and emulsion polymerization. Foaming is also a problem with processes involving liquid hydrocarbons, such as petroleum refinery processes, wellhead separation of gas from oil; general hydraulic and lubricating processes.
To avoid foaming, or ameliorate the effects of foaming, foam suppressant compositions are often added to foaming liquids, or to potentially foaming liquids. A composition added to a liquid before it foams, to prevent excessive foaming, is commonly termed an "antifoam". A composition added to destroy foam existing in a liquid, is commonly termed a "defoamer". The term "foam suppressant" composition, as used herein, encompasses both these terms.
It is known to add small amounts of various silicone compositions to either aqueous liquids or hydrocarbon liquids to suppress foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,839 discloses an aqueous defoaming composition consisting essentially of a polydimethylsiloxane fluid, and a silica aerogel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,091 discloses a silicone emulsion for defoaming aqueous liquids, in which the silicone consists essentially of a polydimethylsiloxane fluid, silica, and an organosilicon compound or oligomer containing alkoxy and/or silanol groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,690 discloses a silicone composition, useful for reducing foam in non-aqueous liquids, consisting essentially of a polydimethylsiloxane, and a hydrocarbon solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,336 discloses the use of mixtures of high and low viscosity silicone oils and polydimethyl siloxane fluids which are compatible with mineral oils.
Other foam suppressant compositions are directed to both aqueous liquids and hydrocarbons liquids. To be useful in both said liquids, it is desirable that a foam suppressant composition be stable upon emulsification, and also stable upon dispersion in a hydrocarbon solvent, in order to facilitate foam suppression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,308 discloses foam suppressant compositions, useful in both aqueous and hydrocarbon liquids, consisting essentially of a polydimethylsiloxane, and fumed or precipitated silica.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,327 discloses a foam control agent prepared from a polydiorganosiloxane fluid, silica, and an hydroxylated polydimethylsiloxane.
Vinyl polymerization in silicone-containing media is known, as shown by, for example, British Patent No. 1,337,022 which discloses the use of silicone block copolymers as stabilizers for vinyl polymerizations in alkane solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,109 discloses the preparation of dispersions by polymerization in low viscosity (&lt;6000 cst.) silicone oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,491 discloses the preparation of foam suppressants made by free radical grafting of polyethers onto siloxanes in the presence of vinyl monomer.
While the prior art does produce foam suppressant compositions, certain problems remain. Relatively high silica levels, chemical treatment of the silica, and relatively high resin contents tend to increase the cost of manufacture of these compositions. Moreover, the durability of conventional antifoams is less than satisfactory, requiring its frequent addition during continuous processing. Continuous monitoring of the system for form formation is therefore required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide effective, durable and economical foam suppressant compositions and methods for their manufacture. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a satisfactory method for the suppression of foam formation in industrial processing.